Talvez
by Enkkeli
Summary: Às vezes, nós só conseguimos nos expressar em palavras... Mas nunca esperamos ser ouvidos.


**Talvez**

_Talvez porque você salvou minha família e a mim naquela noite sem ao menos nos conhecer. Talvez porque seus poderes passados para mim tenham feito com que nós dois tenhamos um laço que eu confundo com essas sensações, sensações que me deixam feliz, que me fazem sentir bem, e que me fazem levantar todos os dias pensando a mesma coisa._

_Não, não foi por isso._

_Talvez pelo brilho de seus olhos violetas. Quantas vezes, no meio de uma luta, já me perdi neles ignorando o Hollow. No dia em que lhe salvei do hougyoku senti seu olhar de surpresa, e isso me motivou a derrotar o teu próprio irmão. Quando a vi no Hueco Mundo, a situação se inverteu. Agora quem estava confiante era você e o surpreso era eu. Sabe, seus olhos podem transmitir emoções diferentes, mas eu sempre vou sentir a sensação de não ter chão. _

_Sua vida correu perigo com aquele 9ª Espada e eu fiquei cheio de ira ao saber que você provavelmente estaria morta. Mas eu não podia me desesperar, certo? Porque eu sei que não é do teu feitio deixar uma missão incompleta._

_Mas eu sei que também não foram seus olhos._

_Talvez as palavras de incentivo que me destes. Aquelas palavras que vinham nas horas que eu pensava em desistir e fazer a coisa errada, as palavras que me mandavam ser forte, as que me disseram que você com certeza estaria me parando se eu passasse dos limites, e que me fizeram levantar a cabeça todas as vezes que as proferiu. A determinação com que elas eram ditas era tão grande, o apelo para que eu não desistisse foi tão subjetivo que eu não fui capaz de nega-lo uma vez sequer._

_Suas palavras foram parte disso, mas não é o elemento que eu procuro para definir._

_Talvez... Muito bem, sua beleza. Sua pele alva, seus cabelos negros contrastantes, seus olhos violetas. Seu corpo magro e pequeno. Seus movimentos graciosos, seus gestos bruscos e gentis. Seu modo de lutar e o jeito que você matava os hollows com um único ataque. A graciosidade e a gentileza que você mostra. Sua personalidade faz parte de toda essa beleza. Você mostra ser fria, mas eu sei que tu és uma pessoa muito gentil e sincera. Sabe exatamente o que dizer quando alguém precisa de sua ajuda e o modo como trata seu irmão apesar de toda a frieza que ele lhe dirige._

_Mas sua beleza é algo que me deixa extasiado, pois poderia passar o dia falando sobre tal, mas ela é apenas mais um fator._

_No dia em que você saiu de mau campo de visão e eu perdi meus míseros poderes, eu me senti triste. Muito. Pois mesmo que eu não tivesse poder, eu não me importaria se você ficasse. Mas nós somos de diferentes mundos não é? Não posso obrigá-la a ficar comigo, pois isso seria egoísmo. Mas ainda sim... Ainda assim, eu só queria poder vê-la às vezes. _

_Será que se eu morresse eu poderia ficar ao seu lado?_

_Acho que agora que perdi meus poderes isso é impossível. Eu poderia chegar lá e nem poder ir a Seireitei, pois não tinha poder espiritual suficiente para isso. _

_Mas sabe, um cara chamado Ginjou disse que poderia me ajudar e é por isso que estou acordado em plenas 2 horas da madrugada. Eu poderei proteger meus amigos, poderei proteger minha família, e quando eu morrer irei aí. Para ficar com você. Eu me recuso a ter qualquer outra no teu lugar até lá. E então... Eu posso me perdoar por três motivos:_

_O primeiro deles é porque eu finalmente terei uma vira considerada normal e poderei garantir que minha família esteja unida novamente._

_O Segundo é que eu não vou m ais precisar ficar escrevendo em folhas de caderno todas estas palavras._

_E o terceiro é que enfim deixarei de ser um covarde e eu vou dizer que eu sinto sua falta, que eu a amo, que eu sinto não ter dito antes, e que eu daria tudo para viver ao seu lado pelo resto da minha vida._

_Obrigado por dar sentido à minha vida e também por ter permitido que eu protegesse minha família._

_** Kurosaki Ichigo**_

#-#-#

- Mais uma carta que com certeza ela nem sequer terá ideia.

Suspirei e coloquei o papel de lado, indo até a janela e respirando ar fresco da madrugada.

- Espero que Byakuya mate as pessoas que quererão a tua mão.

Após dizer essa frase para mim mesmo, eu até estranhei um fato. Ouvi uma risada baixa atrás de mim e as palavras serem proferidas:

- Eu vi isso idiota – um som de papel sendo mexido – Isso o inclui?

E então a risada tornou-se uma brisa que passou por mim, e eu sussurrei:

- Sim.

* * *

_Bem, é isso aí pessoal, essa é a minha primeira Drabble, ainda mais de Bleach! Espero que vocês tenham gostado e não esqueçam dos reviews. Obrigada por terem lido._

**Enkkeli**


End file.
